--Just You--
by snigslovearsha
Summary: It's not just that I feel for you, it's just that I don't feel for anyone else but you, Just you.. Rated M for the epilogue to be updated in dis week..
1. Chapter 1

-Just You-

* * *

"Kria, what is her name?"

"Why do u want her name?", she said making her eyes wide.

"Rey", she complained.

"Nothing...she looks little different from others thats why"

* * *

That was the first time she found him amused in another girl. She loved Rey and he loved her too. They were having a healthy and newly cherishing relationship. The slighest doubt in her despited more and more by the passing time.

* * *

The next time, she saw him near the college entrance in his car. She even avoided even the smallest error of her thoughts and moved towards him with a wide aching grin. Her heart was broken when he drove off stalking the way of the girl he once asked.

She met him in the respective evening in their usual location near the gardens of her house. He didnt possess a new behaviour instead he greeted her in the same way he used to. They ordered for masala chai and sat on the nearby bench. She maintained to be calm unlikely.

"Kria, are you fine?"

She just nodded him to say she was alright.

"Are you feeling well?"

He enquired contacting her forehead and neck with his head to check if she was having a temperature. She was perfectly normal. He just smiled and engulfed his view on the mobile screen which flashed a message.

She was no much interested in behaving strangely and moreover she didnt want to built her own suspicions and become a hurdle in their own relationship.

She brushed her fingers on his palm and holded his hand which rested on her thigh. He just gave her another smile in return.

"Rey..", she said crossing the fingers over his trying to seek his attention.

"Kria, where does that girl live?"

Not Again was all she could groan to herself.

"Which girl?"

She swallowed the lump down her throat noticing the glitter in his eyes.

"The same girl about whom I asked you before"

His answer was an expected one but still she was anxious to know the reson behind his interest, she felt a pang of jealousy hover her..

"I dont know Rey...she is just my classmate"

She was speaking normal though her voice was coming out hoarse.

"Her name is Taani right.."

She looked at him in disbelief. Getting to know the name was an very easy job but still he wasnt the type of boy who was fond over girls. It took total of one year and some months for their relation too to come in a track.

She nodded her head in acceptance shivering mildly.

"Kria, can you pls find out her address for me? Pls..pls..pls"

That was it, she was waiting for this second not to come and here he was asking her about the info regarding another girl.

She stood up annoyed and dispensated.

"Rey, if you had call me here for talking about her then Im sorry I have many other works"

She pronounced the words in a stern tone so that it doesnt come out rude,

"Come on Kria...can't you do that one help for me"

He was standing right behind her waiting for a favoured response.

"Rey, I will talk to you later"

She gave him a formal hug before descending down the way. He called her by the name several times but she ignored them. Her eyes flooded with tears as she wiped them all the way to her home.

She informed her mom that she had already taken a meal and not to disturb. She flickered the lights off , fell on her bed and slept unknowingly thinking of the way Rey was fond of the newbie in her college.

Night, 1.20 a.m.

Her hands slammed on the bed until she found her mobile. There were 22 missed calls and a number of messages. The majority of the calls were from Rey. She thought to call him back but stopped to check out the messages.

"Kria, lift the call"

"Kria pls lift the call"

"Atleast reply to the messages"

"Im waiting down"

"Your brother is freaking me out here"

"Kria if u r in and hadnt slept then come out"

"Idiot...can't u keep a blanket for yourself...call me in the morning after you wake up...sweetdreams..^_^ Love you..."

She smiled hard feeling the blanket on her. She used th washroom and came out. She moved on either side of the bed to catch up a sleep which was way too far from her. She played with the mobile rolling it over between her thumb and forefinger. She withheld it eventually and called him up. He lifted after the first trial.

"Hey...why are you up now?"

"Im not feeling sleepy Rey.."

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"Near the beach with my friends"

"Rey...I was your friend before I became your girlfriend...remember"

"Boys...just a small hangout"

"Hmm.."

"Rey, I want to talk to you"

"Now?", he understood in which way she meant to.

"Yes...right now!"

****Silence****

"Im drunk.."

"I will meet you in the morning", he added.

"No...now!"

"Ok...get down after I give a missed call"

"Cool..bye"

"Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

* * *

Her cell vibrated silently on the mirror stand. She cut the call and lept downstairs. Her soft curls touching her shoulders as she descended. She smiled elegantly as she met his gaze, she turned around and closed the main gate before getting into the car for a decent drive.

She was wearing a thin strapped lace dark blue top with a black jeans for her comfort. He was in the same black shirt and jeans he wore in the evening but an extra 3rd button was undid this time revealing his bold chest. They drove in the empty roads of the street covering the way to beach.

"You wanted to ask me something"

"Hmm.."

He glanced at her waringly when he couldn't get to hear anything more than the one word hissed. He approved a franctic smile at her gesture.

"If you are thinking about that girl...whatshername...taani...Imnt at all interested in her and she has nothing to do with us"

He noticed how the words brought an inevitable smile on her face,that heavenly curve which could never be formed again or shattered again.

"Anything else?"

He asked her prurposefully to stare the genuine happiness which twinkled in her eyes. There was an uninvited silence in the car with corner looks except for the soothe of the breeze that was flowing against the car. He tuned in the music player on which "Tum ho*Rockstar*" was already playing. He hummed the lyrics in ecstasy in actual faked most of them when he couldn't catch up.

"You really suck at hindi Rey and you know that...so better don't try."

She chuckled hard at his lost expressions and mocked more while he gaped at her wantingly. By the end of the song they reached beach. He parked the car in the nearby maze n headed to the location where his friends were already involved in a volleyball game which was still going on by dividing themselves into two teams.

Kria knew almost all of them since she would cope up with Rey in all times regardless of the location or with whom he was and his friends were too good for her and friendly, infact she was treated more specially since they always took her as the young sweet sibling.

She happened to pass by only a pair of eyes from among his friends and that was - Robin! Rey's best buddy so far and the best enemy too. They were same in all the ways and fought hard for certain wins which luckily didn't harm their relations. The ball tossed on his head when he didn't pay much attention. All of them laughed hard including Kria.

There were totally six of them and everyone now seemed to take a good look of Kria. They stopped their game in tracks and involved in a chatty mood when Robin clarified them saying to join back the game while his only intention was to make Rey happy by giving him a private time with Kria. He mumbled to Rey to take Kria to the clearer coast while his friends entertained themselves in the game. Rey was happy for Kria and for his own life, he was gifted with what he always wanted, a good n beautiful girl who cares for him and blissful friends.

They sat on the sand where his friends were resting before. His hands automatically entangled into hers knocking away the spaces between the two. He holded her hand possessively glaring into her eyes. He was behaving a little differently, the way he posed in his looks was something strange and she couldn't predict what was coming up for her. As he addressed he was drunk, he didn't possess any qualities of a drunkard, with his eyes drooping or any ways of touching or sorts. She very well knew he could handle a certain limits of a drink and so, he was completely Okay...it was only on the way he was looking at her in true enticing her.

He let his head rest in her lap while he lied down. He brought her hands to his forehead which caressed him for a while. They were lost in their world of 'Love".

"You look so good and beautiful in this top"

He complimented unusually, she had wore it many times by now but could never score a worthy statement since. She covered the uneasy and doubted looks which she was giving to him and shifted her gaze to the waves that hitted the shore slowly. His eyes seemed to taunt her.

"Drink?"

He held up the bottle of champagne he had ready and chilling in a silver ice bucket which was nearer to him.

"Champagne", she said teasingly.

"It is the only alcohol that doesn't result in a hangover"

"I don't want you to drink too now"

She exclaimed snapping the bottle of his hands. She shoved him off very soon and figured the bucket which had 3 more in it. She fumed at him, this was a stupid blunder that this boys could do, get overdrunk and sleep in the beach. She was sure they already had one round and these are kept if they wanted some more. She managed to lift the whole ice socket comepletely with her both hands.

"What are you doing?"

He questioned doubting her intentions as she weighed the heavy bottles.

"Help me"

She requested him and he did so by holding on to the other side which was free for him to be handled. They reached the shore until they could feel the wet sand and the water hit their legs. They let the bucket drenched to a level.

"Now, we are going to throw this bottles"

She ordered him trying to avoid the not so happening look in his face, he wasn't really ready to do so, especially when he knows his favourite drink was going to be drowned in deep waters and when he know Kria knew he liked sorry loved Champagne. What does he really want to do this? Should he command her not to? He looked at her with a pout which made him rather more cute.

"Kria you just don't know, how much a 1.5 lit champagne costs?"

"And I don't care too because I don't drink like you and them"

She gave a glimpse at his friends who were too far and small from the place where they stood. Her next move shook him and no doubt she succeeded in her things. She released the bottle with a great force so that it sinks in the deep water after a large distance of gap. He just had to make sure nothing was left for him or for them. He wondered how his friends would react when they come to know.

"Come"

He heard her say after a while when he was busy with his own thoughts. She was standing on a small bridge on which the sea could seen from a height. She was back to her innoncent looks. Her eyes wandered around the beach to get some amusing view. He slowly traced towards her and rested his chin on her shoulder after moving her hair to a side. He gave a peck on her cheek and tried looking at things from her eyes. To her everything would be beautiful and it was that she enjoyed each and every second of her life. He always loved her for what she was and is.

There was a bustle which knocked out the silence, there were shouts probably cheers from the other side, his friends were quite happy. They were out of senses juimping and squealing.

"Whats happening Rey?"

Kria asked moving to get a clarification. He just shrugged his shoulders and added, "Lets go and see".

There was a celebration time there and Kria was excited to know too. She couldn't get into the formed circle and up of that she couldn't see a face now. Rey was standing behind for the amazement to clear up. Kria moved a step forward and patted on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin, tell me whats happening?".

"Taani finally said she is in LOVE. She confessed her feelings Rey"

Robin said without even looking at her or to say he was yelling loud.

"TAANI?".

Kria's stern and loud tone startled everyone. Robin and the others seemed to numb, they bowed their faces in guilt and opened the way to centre, and what she could see? the same girl...TAANI who herself was guitly and had her face bowed down. Kria glimpsed at Rey overtaken by the anger which was powering through her. Rey fumed over his friends with the rage and furious eyes in return.


End file.
